Yarra's Last Stand
by Red Sentient Kyburi
Summary: Yarra,a Blue Sentient,twin to Kytren, btw i wrote this b4 i saw sol survivor so...give me a break ok? lol  plz no mean reviews...this is the 2nd part of a 3part story...enjoy! and Review! hey...that sound cool...ENJOY AND REVIEW ENJOY AND REVIEW


Hot Wheels Battle Force 5: The Sentient's Crisis Part I

Sequel to

Hot Wheels Battle Force 5:The Lost Blue Sentient

Ch.1 The Telepathic Battle

Yarra walked calmly around the hub,studying the technology that surrounded all who entered. Suddenly, an invisible force pushed her back. "There you are, Yarra."Kytren growled. The two of them pushed at each other's energy forces. "Kytren? No. You...will never find me. I..I will finally do what must be done. I will never surrender!" Yarra exclaimed. She pushed her force harder against his until his body gave way. Kytren collapsed back on a sharp rock and his energy essence came out and began to search for his re-spawn chamber. Yarra stumbled back unconscious. Her body faded away into her mind cell. A sudden flash of light made Sage run into the hallway. Sage ran to where Yarra stood,looked down and gasped. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. Sage knelt down and picked the mind cell up cautiously.

Ch.2

Emergency:Sentient Down!

Vert sat deep in thought putting his hand against Tezz's "Ready to lose,Vert?"Tezz asked sarcastically. "No,because..I won't lose. You will!" Vert exclaimed. He forced Tezz's arm down effortlessly. "Argh." complained Tezz rubbing his arm. "Best nine out of eleven."Tezz demanded. "We've been doing this for hours. Give it a rest will ya?" Vert complained. Suddenly,their wrist-comms let out three loud beeps. Vert looked at the team,nodded,then they all ran out of Zeke's Diner. They hopped into their vehicles and drove off. "Tezz, you come with us. Stanford, you stay here kay?" Vert replied. "Okay with me." Tezz answered. "Same here oh fearless leader."Stanford answered sarcastically. Stanford sharply turned his Reverb in the direction of the hub ,muttering as he went. "Sage,what is it? Krytus? Yarra? What?" Vert asked through hid car-comm. "Yarra. Kytren did a psychic contact with her and apparently won. Because Yarra has shut down,almost completely."

Sage answered nervously.

"Not good." Zoom muttered. "Yeah. So we have to get Kytren and see what exactly he got from Yarra's mind. Let's go!" Vert exclaimed. He punched the acceleration,the team did also. The portal opened and they drove in.

Ch.3

Tezz's Predicament

The Red Sentient home world: an evil place. The inhabitants have been frozen by Sage for a while,except of course,for Krytus and his gang. "Great." Tezz complained. "Whats is it,Tezz?" Vert asked. "Red Sark!" Spinner screamed. "Oh,that was what the 'Great' was about." mumbled Vert. "Let's jet!" The team accelerated towards the robot army. The two groups met in a fury of car parts and rolling wheels. "Vert,I'm through." Tezz said through his car-comm. "Good. Now...ugh...get to where Krytus is." Vert answered dodging some Red Sark. "Understood." Tezz replied. Tezz zoomed off and looked around. He drove farther and suddenly stopped. "Uh oh." he whispered. About three hundred feet ahead of him where Krytus, Kyburi, Krylox, Kytren and Kyrosys in a single,long row. "Greetings,electric boy." Kyburi said menacingly. "Well,Kyburi,I did not expect to see you here." Tezz said sarcastically. "Prepare to die,human!"Krytus yelled, "Red Sentients, attack!"

Ch.4

Captured!

"This is not good." Tezz mumbled. He hit reverse then turned sharply to the left. He sped over a bridge then turned his head to see behind him. No Red Sentients. "Huh...where did they go?" he mumbled. He looked around then stopped. He got out of his car,then walked away. Tezz walked about s hundred feet when an explosion threw him to the ground. "Agh!" he exclaimed. He slowly sat himself up,looked over at his car and saw it almost completely annihilated. Behind him he heard evil laughter. Girl's evil laughter. "Kyburi!" he exclaimed turning around. He jumped up and started to back up. Kyburi kept walking closer and closer to Tezz,sharpening her energy sucking nails.

"I'm going to enjoy this." she laughed. "Vert? Vert! Come in,Vert. I need some back up. Kyburi is going to drain my energy. And the rest of them are getting closer. Much closer. Vert,do you copy?" he exclaimed through his wrist-comm. "I copy,Tezz. But I sent someone else." Vert answered. "Like who?" he asked. "The Smashclaw that's who!"answered a voice from behind. Tezz quickly turned and saw Agura,Sherman and Spinner in their fused vehicles. "How long have you all been fused?" Tezz asked. "Oh..uh..I'd say about oh let's..since we were fighting Red Sark over ten minutes ago." answered Spinner. "Uh oh." mumbled Tezz. Suddenly, a tremor shook them,then the two vehicles separated. "Darn! And our rides are shorted out. What now?" Agura asked. "I don't know,but I think they know!" Sherman exclaimed. Tezz turned and saw Krytus reach for him. Krytus grabbed Tezz and tossed him to the ground.

"Ohhh." Tezz moaned in pain. "As for you three,surrender or your friend here perishes!" Krytus demanded. Krytus put his blade directly against Tezz's throat. "Oh no!" Sherman exclaimed. "What now?" Spinner asked. "We've got to surrender ,guys." Agura answered nervously. "I agree. Bro?" Sherman said. "I..I..ugh..I agree too."answered Spinner. "Fine. You win,Krytus." said Agura exiting her car. Sherman and Spinner did the same. "Ha! Finally,the Battle Force 5 ." Krytus laughed. " Kytren,Kyburi. Take these three over to the energy cages. The rest of you, go find the rest of the Battle Force 5. I've got the rebel. " he ordered. The Red Sentients nodded then obeyed.

Kytren and Kyburi seized Agura,Sherman and Spinner and used their anti-matter beams to stick them on their vehicles. Krylox and Kyrosys drove off to confront the BF5. And Krytus grabbed Tezz,bound him,then tossed him in the back of his car. Tezz let out a low groan as Krytus drove off.

Ch.5

Yarra's Decision

Back at the hub ,Sage was watching Yarra recharge and Stanford was in the game room. The recharge orb lowered,faded, and Yarra stepped out. "Yarra." Sage replied. "Sage,the Battle Force 5 are in extreme danger. I must stop Kytren,even if I perish. They must live." Yarra answered boldly. "I understand." Sage said calmly. Sage handed her a battlekey and wished her luck. Yarra gave a slight nod then went into the Mobi ,Sage close behind. She tossed the key out,the portal quickly opened. Yarra turned and gave Sage a hug,then said sadly, " The prophecy of the Lost Blue Sentient has passed. Now,it is time for the prophecy of the Sentient's Crisis shall come to pass."

Sage nodded,then Yarra walked through the portal. The portal closed,Sage gave a doubtful sigh. Then walked back into the Mobi,then drove to the hub.

Ch.6

Yarra's Mission

Vert and Zoom both saw the portal open and close. "How? What? Huh?"Zoom asked in confusion. "I dunno. Zoom,check it out." Vert ordered. Zoom nodded then drove over to the portal's opening area. "Sage,who'd ya send in?" he asked through his car-comm. "Yarra." she answered. "What!"he exclaimed. "Why!" Sage hesitated momentarily,then answered, "She said she had to. The prophecy of the Sentient's Crisis is coming to pass." "Oh,okay. Thanks."he replied. Zoom drove back with Yarra behind him.

"Yarra. It was Yarra ,dude." he said. "Greetings." she said. "Hey."Vert answered. "Zoom,take her over to that clearing,then quickly jet back here. 'Cuz we will be getting company by then .Look!"Vert said. He tossed his binoculars over to Zoom who looked through it,gasped,then said, "No problemo,Vert. B.R.B." He drove off silently disappearing into the array of buildings. Tezz slowly woke up in Red Sentient energy binders that kept him suspended in mid-air in a standing position.

He looked over and saw Agura,Sherman and Spinner trapped in an energy cage. They were pacing around,trying to figure out a plan of escape. As Tezz's vision cleared,he struggled to push the call button on his wrist-comm. Eventually,he reached it,pressed it,the said, "Vert? Do you copy?" For a few moments nothing but static came through,then a familiar voice answered, "Tezz? Tezz is that you? I do copy. Where are you guys?Krylox and Kyrosys are almost here and Zoom isn't back yet." Tezz glanced at Agura,Sherman and Spinner,who were now looking at him with their hands against that glass.

"Well," he began, "I am suspended in Red Sentient electro-grabbers. And the others are trapped in an energy cage." Vert hesitated then said, " Oh...I'm on my way. I have a lock on your location." "Copy, Vert" Tezz replied. He switched off his wrist-comm a few moments before Krytus stepped in. Agura,Sherman,Spinner and Tezz gasped. "Now,humans. Where is Yarra?"Krytus asked making his inferno-blade come out. He pointed it towards Tezz,laughing maniacally. Tezz struggled but the electro-grabbers shocked him into not moving. "Agh!" he exclaimed. Krytus let out an evil laugh and pushed the blade upon Tezz's throat. "Tell me where she is or I will destroy you!"he threatened. Tezz looked at Agura,Sherman and Spinner,looked down,then looked back at Krytus.


End file.
